


A Night at the Club

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s on the hunt and Jared’s his prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jodean80](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jodean80).



It’s Saturday night and the club is crowded. Hot guys dancing and eyefucking each other over the heads of other patrons. Some are even really fucking each other in some dark corners of the club. It’s never been a problem here at ‘Rose’ and it’s just the way Jensen likes it. The beat of the music is thrumming through his veins, speeding up his heart. Sweat is covering his skin and every other patrons’ skin, making it glisten in the flashlights of the club’s light show.

Jensen licks his lips and lets his eyes roam over the other patrons in search of someone who will give him what he’s looking for tonight. His glasses are sitting on the bridge of his nose and he knows that a lot of guys can’t resist them. They seem to make him even more attractive to others. He knows that he looks hot, especially tonight, in his tight jeans that hug his ass like a second skin and the light green button-down shirt, that shows off just enough of his ripped body.

He grabs his beer, taking a sip, and continues to check out the other patrons. There are a few guys that catch his attention. Huge guys with broad shoulders, but somehow he doesn’t go over to them. He just waits, flirting with the cute blond bartender.

He knows waiting was worth it when his eyes catch sight of a guy who’s dancing a few feet away from Jensen. He’s huge, 6’4’’ or 6’5’’ at least, with broad shoulders, slim hips and the ass that’s hidden in those leather pants is just to die for. The too tight black shirt leaves nothing to the imagination, showing off exactly what the guy has. His floppy hair falls into his face and when he pushes it back again Jensen can see high cheekbones, an angular jaw and almond shaped eyes. Shit, this guy is gorgeous and exactly what Jensen’s looking for tonight. He can’t wait to push his dick into the tight ass of the guy, making him beg for more.

The guy has company, a tiny brunette and a blond guy, who’s not so bad looking himself. Jensen watches them for a little while. The grin on his face getting bigger by the minute when he realizes that the tiny brunette is huge guy’s fag hag and the blonde guy is the straight best friend; he keeps eyeing the tits of the tiny brunette. So, the way for Jensen’s cleared.

He smirks, sipping on his beer. Huge guy is laughing with his friends and Jensen’s dick grows hard in his pants at the way he’s throwing his head back, baring his throat. Jensen swallows. He wants to lick and suck; wants to sink his teeth into the soft skin. His hand wanders to his crotch and squeezes his hard dick through his jeans.

~*~

Jared had the week from hell at work and he’s so glad to be able to let go of everything right now with his two friends, Chad and Sandy. Swinging his hips to the beat, feeling the sweat run down his back and just think of nothing. He grins at Sandy, who’s dancing next to him and throwing her head around in some crazy moves to make him laugh. It definitely works. He laughs and throws his head back. It feels so good letting go of everything, forgetting about stupid customers and douchebag colleagues. Tonight he just wants to have fun.

He feels eyes on him and when he turns around, his breath gets stuck in his throat. The most gorgeous guy Jared has ever seen is leaning against the bar, sipping on his beer and smirking at Jared. And shit, he’s wearing glasses. Jared always had a thing for guys in glasses and he feels his dick grow hard in his leather pants. That’s exactly the fun he needs right now. He rolls his hips to the beat of the music, watching the guy watch his every move and licking his lips.

Jared leans down and tells Sandy that he’s getting something to drink. She follows his eyes and laughs, telling him to have fun. Chad fist-bumps him and grins at him. Jared shakes his head and makes his way through the crowed. He leans against the bar right next to hot guy and orders a beer from the bartender.

“I’m Jen,” hot guy says and his Texas drawl sends shivers down Jared’s spine.

Jared looks him up and down. Hot guy, Jen apparently, looks so damn hot in his jeans and button-down shirt and Jared wants nothing more than to rip that shirt off of him.

“Jared,” he replies.

Jen pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and nods, looking at Jared with a smirk on his face. “So, Jared… you up for some fun?”

God, Jared so is.

~*~

Jensen brings his hand to one of his jeans pockets when Jared nods slowly, feeling the condom and pack of lube safely stashed there. He grins up at Jared.

“You wanna dance?”

Jared takes a sip of his beer and Jensen feels the urge to lick up and down Jared’s neck. Well, they have the whole night ahead of them.

“Sure,” Jared says gravelly, pulling Jensen away from the bar and towards the dance floor.

The beat is fast and Jared starts swinging his hips in the same rhythm, moving his body gracefully and Jensen’s hands reach out. They fall on Jared’s hips and he pulls him against his body. Fireworks explode when their crotches meet and Jensen can feel how hard Jared is against his own hard-on. He smirks, bringing his hands around Jared’s body and down to his ass, squeezing, leaving no doubt to his intentions.

Jared grins, licking his lips and turns in Jensen’s arms, rubbing his ass over Jensen’s hard-on. Now Jensen’s hands are only lying inches away from Jared’s cock and he pulls Jared harder back against his own erection, rubbing it against the cleft of Jared’s ass. Jared’s pushing back; his head falling back on Jensen’s shoulder and giving him all the access.

He licks a stripe down Jared’s neck, tasting sweat and aftershave. Jared moans and Jensen only knows he’s doing so because his whole body vibrates against Jensen’s. He smirks against Jared’s skin, sucking a bruise to the place where shoulder and neck meet. Jared shivers, pushing his ass harder against Jensen.

Jensen’s fingers finally make their way to where Jared’s cock is hidden in his pants. They squeeze the hard length and Jensen grows even harder in his jeans when he realizes that Jared is more than proportional.

“Hmm,” he whispers into Jared’s ear. “So hard for me, Jared.” He strokes Jared’s erection through the layers of fabric and Jared growls.

“God Jen… touch me.”

Jensen smirks against Jared’s hot skin. “Here, baby? You want me to touch you here, make them all see how hot you are? How turned on you are because of this?”

Jared turns his head and for a second Jensen thinks he went too far, but Jared only nods. “God please…”

Jensen’s fingers find the zipper of Jared’s leather pants, pulling it down and wriggling his hand in. Jared’s not wearing anything beneath it and Jensen thinks he might just die here and now. This is so fucking hot. He wraps his hand around Jared’s hard cock, running his thumb over the velvety head.

Jared’s is writhing in his arms, pushing into his tight fist.

“That’s it, Jared. So hot for me.”

“Jen,” Jared groans. “Need, want…”

“What do you need, baby?” Jensen whispers. “Tell me!”

Jared shivers against his body and Jensen peppers his neck with soft kisses. “Want you to fuck me. God, I really want that.”

Jensen grins. “We can do that,” he says slyly and pulls Jared along to one of the dark corners.

~*~

Jared doesn’t know what makes him trust Jen so completely, but he does and god, he just needs Jen’s cock inside of him. He knows it’s big. He felt as much when Jen rub against his ass and it’s just the right way to let it all go tonight.

Jensen pulls him along to some dark corner and presses Jared’s back against the wall. One of Jen’s hands pops open the button on Jared’s leather pants and finally takes out his cock. Jared growls deep in his throat. It feels so damn good, shooting waves of pleasure through his body.

When they kiss for the first time, it’s wild and passionate. Their tongues fighting for control, but only for a second, then Jared gives into Jen and lets him lead. Jen sucks on his bottom lip, making Jared moan and push his hips into Jen’s fist. He pumps Jared’s cock in a steady rhythm that’s driving Jared crazy. He needs more, needs to be fucked right now.

Then Jen spins him around, placing Jared’s hands flat on the rough surface of the wall and pulling his ass back a little. Jared throws his head back, when Jen pulls down his leather pants to free his ass.

“Hmm,” Jen growls. “So fucking hot, Jared. Can’t wait to get my cock inside of you.”

Jared looks back over his shoulder and sees that Jen is opening his own pants. He grins. “Do it, Jen. I want it.”

He’d love to see more of Jen’s dick but it’s too dark in the corner. He just has to settle for the feeling of Jensen rubbing his bare cock along his cleft. The head of his dick catches at his rim and Jared pushes back. He needs some release now.

Jensen pulls back a little and a second later he’s back with wet fingers, pulling Jared’s cheeks apart. “So beautiful,” he breathes against Jared’s neck.

One of Jen’s fingers circles his hole, rubbing around the rim, but not pushing inside. Jared growls. “Just do it.”

Jen laughs. “Say please.”

Jared rolls his eyes, but answers, “Please, Jen. Please.”

Then Jen’s finger is pushing forward into Jared’s body, spreading him open and Jared sighs in relief. It feels so hot, Jen pumping his finger slowly in and out of Jared.

“God, Jared. You look so hot and you’re so tight around my finger. I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby. You gonna feel me for days.”

Jared moans. “Yes.”

A second finger joins Jen’s first finger and Jared feels the stretch, but it’s also fucking hot. Jen scissors and stretches him open, brushing over Jared’s prostate from time to time and driving him out of his mind.

~*~

By the time Jensen thinks Jared is ready, he could cut steel with this dick, he’s so hard. Jared is tight and hot around his fingers and he’s letting out some sweet and desperate noises. Jensen pulls his fingers out, rolls the condom on his dick and positions himself against Jared’s hole.

“Relax, baby. I’m gonna make it so good.”

Jared just sticks out his ass some more and Jensen thrusts inside in one long movement. It’s hot and tight and oh so good. Jared throws his head back and Jensen uses the moment to sink his teeth into the soft skin of his neck.

“Oh god, Jen…” Jared yells.

He pulls out until the head of his cock is catching at the rim and pushes back in a little harder. His teeth sink deeper, piercing skin and he can feel Jared’s blood on his tongue. It’s intoxicating. Jared is writhing beneath his body, pushing back against Jensen and begging for _harderfastermore_.

And Jensen gives it to him, pumping his cock in and out of Jared’s body furiously. He licks over the mark he’s left once before he pulls back and watches his cock vanishing in Jared’s body. Jared’s body is hugging him so beautifully and Jensen brings a hand down to where his cock is pushing in and out of Jared. His fingers run around the rim, while he fucks Jared deeply.

“God, so good, Jared. So tight and hot. You like it, don’t you? Like to be fucked like this.”

Jared nods weakly. “God yes, please more… need more.”

Jensen brings a hand around Jared’s body and starts jerking his cock in counter-rhythm to his thrusts. Jared is a babbling mess by the time he spurts his release hotly of Jensen’s fingers. Jensen grins, stroking him through his high. When Jared’s soft in his hands and his head is hanging between his shoulders, Jensen rests both of his hands on Jared’s hips and pumps into him even harder. It doesn’t take long for him to orgasm, shooting his come into the condom.

When he comes down from his high, he pulls out of Jared. He throws away the condom and buttons his pants. That was exactly what he was looking for tonight.

He presses a soft kiss to Jared’s shoulder, right where he left his mark. “Thanks.”

Jared looks over his shoulder and gives Jensen a blinding smile. “Thank _you_.”

Jensen smirks. “You’re very welcome. Have a great night, Jared.”

Then Jensen makes his way through the crowd and thinks that the night couldn’t have gone any better.

 

  



End file.
